El rey que fue y será
by Thia017
Summary: La vida no siempre es sencilla y a veces es más fácil ser el villano que el héroe.


"_El rey que fue y será". _

"_Mientras tanto, todos esperarán el regreso de aquel que fue y siempre será su amado y valeroso rey"._

Recuerdo mi infancia, cuando mi padre fingía amarme. Cuando todo parecía ser mucho mejor de lo que es ahora. Cuando la vida aún me sonreía. Fueron cortos aquellos años, pero fueron suficientes para hacerme entender lo que era apreciar a alguien, aunque fuera por compromiso o porque simplemente debías hacerlo.

Papá solía relatarme, en aquellas noches en las que las pesadillas me hacían su presa, la leyenda de un magnífico y portentoso rey que murió por amor a su pueblo; uno que fue tan valeroso que se espera regresará para ayudarnos cuando más necesitados estemos de él.

"_Duerme en las colinas huecas, las colinas de cristal"_ solía decirme _"a donde fue llevado por su hermana y es cuidado por las hadas y su magia"_… su magia, ¡cuánto añoré aquel tiempo en el que me era permitido creer en la magia! Recuerdo lo emocionado que me sentía al escuchar las aventuras de aquel rey, sus alegrías y desamores. _"Yo quiero ser como él"_ solía susurrar antes de quedarme profundamente dormido y, en mis sueños, me veía siempre blandiendo una maravillosa espada, luchando contra malvados caballeros, enfundado en una reluciente armadura, con un estandarte carmín precediendo mi nombre y retornando todas las noches a la rubia mujer que llevaba el título de mi reina. ¡Qué maravilloso era ser niño! Sin preocupaciones y con un gran futuro delante de mí.

Pero los años pasaron y de pronto un día papá me dijo que ya era demasiado mayor para llorar por las noches a causa de pesadillas, que debía ser lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar mis propios temores y que él no vendría más a consolarme y ayudarme a conciliar el sueño. Es difícil para un niño de apenas seis años ser tratado con tanta rudeza; la magia comenzó a quebrarse entonces y finalmente se hizo pedazos cuando un día mi madre le dijo a alguien más, sin que se diera cuenta de que la oía, que no veía en mí a alguien digno de honores, que mi porvenir no sería nada comparado con el de mis primos porque yo no ostentaba un apellido tan glorioso ni tenía el carácter bravo de los Andrew.

Papá me negó un sueño y mamá destruyó mi futuro. ¿Qué podía ser yo entonces? Repasé miles de veces la leyenda de aquel glorioso rey, e intenté reflejarme en otro personaje, uno más acorde a mi bajo y cobarde ser; pero yo no era tan valiente como sus caballeros, no era hijo de un noble, no tenía las características de los héroes.

Mi corazón se llenó de amargura, la amargura que deja un sueño infantil destrozado. Fue en ese momento cuando en mi mente comenzó a formarse una idea, debo aceptar que no ha sido la más brillante que he tenido, pero me permitió crecer protegiendo mi alma del sufrimiento. La idea era ésta: "si no puedes ser el héroe al menos has de ser el más temible villano". Comencé desde ese mismo instante a aprender las oscuras artes de la crueldad, la vileza y el desapego. Para mi sorpresa no fue tan complicado convertirme en el malo de la historia, pero en silencio y casi sin darme cuenta sufría, porque una vez había deseado ser el personaje a quien todos amaban y en vez de eso me había convertido en un hombre al que nadie quería a su lado. Todos me despreciaban. Nadie disfrutaba de mi compañía y como pago a tan amable trato yo me volvía cada vez más y más… ¿inhumano? Probablemente esa sea la palabra que mejor me describa.

Conocí por ese entonces a una mujer, rubia como la reina de los relatos, con una belleza apabullante y los ojos más impresionantes que había visto en mi vida. No me trataba con cariño, pero aunque yo me encargaba día a día de hacer su vida miserable, ella no parecía odiarme. En una ocasión incluso me defendió de otros. Mis ilusiones infantiles intentaron despertar, pero la costumbre es mucho más fuerte que una simple ensoñación y el desamor suele poner siempre al temor como principal protección… me dije mil veces a mí mismo que ella no era digan de mí, que yo no podía ser tan débil; aun así creo que la amé, no podría asegurarlo pero sí puedo decir que sentí por ella algo que jamás sentí por nadie más.

Intenté forzarla primero a estar conmigo y luego a ser mi esposa y en ambas ocasiones estuve a punto de lograrlo. Nunca me sentí más semejante a los villanos de aquella historia que tanto admiraba y a los que tanto había repudiado siendo aún un niño inocente. Forzando a la dama a ser mía sin siquiera atender sus necesidades y afectos. No pretendo excusarme por mis actos, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, me había vuelto tan vil que ella no querría jamás compartir siquiera una charla conmigo. Afortunadamente para ambos apareció el héroe de la historia y como era de esperarse me hizo a un lado con un solo movimiento. Él SÍ era digno de ella, él SÍ se merecía una mirada agradecida y llena de aprecio de aquellos impactantes ojos verdes y yo… yo merecí una mirada llena de temor, ira y desaprobación de aquella a quien creí amar. Me convertí ante sus ojos, y los míos propios, en un monstruo que como castigo a su grotesca actuación se hizo acreedor del destierro. Con mis actos, en vez de ser el dueño de majestuoso y honorable _Camelot_, me hice merecedor del lúgubre y desolado _Dolorous Garde_. ¡Qué lejos estaba de ser quién siempre quise ser!

El niño dentro de mí lloró por largo tiempo el desolado presente en el que se había convertido el maravilloso futuro que tanto había deseado. El hombre en cambio, simplemente guardó más rencor en su corazón. Rencor contra el héroe, contra el destino y contra sí mismo por no haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para ser quién había soñado, por haberse permitido convertirse en un truhan y dejar que su sueño siguiera descansando por siempre en las huecas colinas de cristal.

Pero el destierro fue lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido. Estando en tierras nuevas, lejos de todos aquellos que me hicieron pensar que no era digno de alcanzar mis sueños alcancé a redimir un poco mis actos. Aferrado a mi vergüenza y mis tristezas comencé a hacerme de un nombre propio, comencé a probar mi valía y, para mi sorpresa, resulté ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. El trabajo forzado me permitió forjarme un carácter recio, completamente contrario al del cobarde que solía ser. Mis decisiones eran mías y los fantasmas de las palabras de mis padres dejaron de perseguirme. Me convertí poco a poco en un hombre mejor. Aun no era digno de presumir el título de "hombre de bien", pero ya no era el miserable y ruin hombre que alguna vez fui.

Algunos meses pasaron y tuve la dicha de encontrarme con él héroe y mi reina… o quizá sea más apropiado decir SU reina. Ellos estaban juntos y hacían una maravillosa pareja, cubiertos por un majestuoso halo de honor, dulzura, bondad y humildad. Por un segundo volví a sentirme el peor de los hombres, pero ella con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada llena de orgullo me dijo que sabía que yo no era malo, solamente incomprendido. Él ofreció ayudarme a recuperar mi lugar en la familia, pero yo me negué. No por presunción sino por temor. Sí, temía volver a perderme en las fauces de la arrogancia si volvía a entrar a los terrenos de los que había sido exilado y yo no quería volver a ser un villano amargado y triste. Agradecí infinitamente su ofrecimiento pero seguí estando sólo. Ella me pidió autorización para mantenerse en contacto conmigo y poco a poco nos volvimos amigos. ¡El villano y la reina que había intentado ultrajar! ¿Alguna vez has escuchado algo más absurdo?

Ella logró entonces lo imposible; inyectó a mi alma un nuevo sentido de inocencia, despertó al niño que se había mantenido callado y ausente, y animó de nuevo mis infantiles sueños de grandeza. Yo ya no era un niño, pero me permití de nuevo creer en ese personaje que tanto me ayudó en mi más tierna infancia.

Ahora después de algunos años, una vida redimida, una amistad franca con rey y reina; después de miles de aventuras, he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Ahora más que nunca las palabras "el campeón de la reina siempre será un caballero que la amará en silencio" me parecen sumamente acertadas, pero el amor que siento por ella es limpio y libre de deseo, más como el que debía haber profesado a mi hermana. Ese amor no es nada comparado con el que siento por la mujer que ahora comparte mis días. Su nombre lo dejaré en el anonimato pero me permitiré decir que ella me dio la respuesta que siempre había buscado y desde entonces fui suyo en cuerpo y alma.

Ella no sabía nada acerca de mi afición por la leyenda Artúrica pero un día, mientras caminábamos por las húmedas arenas de la Florida, como respuesta a un "¿por qué yo?" me dijo: "Renaciste, Neil. Me parece maravilloso que lo hayas hecho y espero que no te moleste pero hay una metáfora proveniente de una historia infantil con la que no puedo evitar compararte. Creo que eres como aquel rey que por mucho tiempo durmió en las huecas colinas de cristal. Despertaste cuando más te necesitaba y me diste una razón para volver a sonreír. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¡El villano se convirtió en el héroe!, como por arte de magia… para mí eres como él, un valeroso y bien amado hombre que despertó de las oscuras profundidades de su interior para convertirse en lo mejor que podía ser".

Ella ahora me hace feliz. Mi reina no es rubia como la de aquella historia, pero es hermosa y, a diferencia de la de la leyenda, su amor es sólo mío. Para ella yo soy el más valeroso de los caballeros y mi pasado no le parece más que algo por lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a ser como ella me dice "_aquel que fue y siempre será su amado y valeroso rey"._

FIN


End file.
